Mario: Lost in Time
by darkTW
Summary: It's more than just the Mushroom Kingdom this time. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi embark on a quest to save the Universe from Bowser and his Koopa armies. Read it and review! Comments appreciated. NEW - Episodes 6,7 and 8 UPDATED! The plot thickens!
1. Test

Mario: Lost in Time - Episode IV - Quest  
by darkTW  
  
Previously: Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were given their mission not just to save the Mushroom Kingdom, but to save the ENTIRE universe! They have set off, but other trouble is afoot...  
  
The sun rises over the Mushroom Kingdom. Not the Mushroom Kingdom of Mario Kart championships, Golf and Tennis tournaments, Green lush valleys and rolling hills; but this is Bowser's Mushroom Kingdom. Armies march across the planet, ugly machinery and dinosaurs roaming everywhere, Toads terrified and in hiding; and Princess Peach Toadstool long deceased.  
  
In a valley, known as 'Cape Koopa', sit Five thousand spacecraft. These are the first of two milllion to conquer the galaxy. Kamek's harnessing of the Time Crystal power has caused Koopa Technology to increase at an alarming rate. In one week, the evil group has discovered Lasers, Space Flight, Advanced Machinery, Supercomputers, Video transmission and more. Using more power, these 5000 craft are awaiting two technologies; Lightspeed and Teleportation.  
  
Bowser wants more power. The entire Mushroom Kingdom conquered, he has decided to leave the planet for neighbouring planets. Using new radio-sensing technology his scientists have picked up signs of life in a neighbouring system, referred to as the 'Lylat' system by the transmissions picked up.  
  
And where is Mario during all of this? Thought dead by Bowser, he is on a mission, with Luigi and Yoshi, to recover the six Time Crystals. This mission was asked of them by Vel, the guardian of the universe.  
  
In the Spaceship Timescape...  
  
Mario pushed the button. Vel's face came up on the screen "Welcome, friends. The green panel will now will open with a large crystal-shaped computer screen in the middle, with six time stone slots around it. When you find a stone, place it in a slot. The computer in the panel is a time-stone detector. It will tell the Nava-computer to take you to the correct planet and within 100 miles of the location. Then remove the yellow rod with the buttons on. It is a locator, it will tell you in which direction the object is in."  
  
"Right" said Mario "Enough techno-whiz, let's see what this baby can do"  
"Let's a-go, Mario!" said Luigi  
Luigi pressed the 'on' control on the panel. It shone with light and spoke "Detecting first time stone.......... processing....... finding co-ordinates" On the screen was several maps, the universe, and it broke down which planet to go to. It flashed and spoke:  
"Setting Co-ordinates.........Destination planet selected....... Hyperdrive activation in 5..4..3..2..1..."  
The ship jerked and suddenly the stars turned into lines, as the ship accelerated to lightspeed on towards the first location.  
  
Mario got out of his seat and spoke to Luigi and Yoshi  
"Now-a people, we better be careful. We better take-a these stun lasers to protect us if we are attacked. According to the Nava-computer, the planet is similar to our own, breathable atmosphere, water and land masses, lots of greenery, similar temperatures, humans and animals, but they are called something else I can't read properly"  
Luigi read the Nava-computer, the word ended in 'n', and then it changed view spoke again "Approaching destination planet.........finding landing site.....selected. Fasten your seatbelts"  
  
Luigi looked at the planet, it looked very like his home planet; there was the sea, the land, the continents. He then took the controls to perform a landing. As they swerved down the computer said "Activating Cloaking Device" . There was a sound; the craft became invisible and they flew into the atmosphere, and they came out over a large continent.  
The Nava-computer started to guide Mario down. As they flew over, Mario saw out of the front window something that looked like a large stadium. Hmmm.. no football game going on, just two people standing on the pitch with the crowd cheering. On the scoreboard was two pictures, but they were too high to make them out. Also on the field was a large bee-like object and a blue animal. As the ship flew over the town next to the stadium, it nearly hit a hot-air balloon that looked like a cat, which burst into flames as they flew away. The spacecraft landed in a clearing in the woods just outside the town, invisible to anyone as the cloaking device was still active.  
  
"Let's a-go!" said Mario "We need to search for the first time stone!"  
"Okay, brotherino!" said Luigi  
"woohoo!" said Yoshi, who pressed the door opening switch. They took off their spacesuits, they were still wearing their normal clothes underneath.  
What they saw was a forest, just like the ones at home. Mario took out the tracker. A blue arrow flashed on it's screen  
"Hmmmm.. the tracker's cold and we need to go.. this way!" said Luigi  
"Let's go!" said Yoshi  
"Remember, the tracker will also tell us where the ship is, just press the red button" said Mario.  
  
The three of them walked into the town they had passed over on the way down. They arrived at the stadium, and went inside to the side areas. There was a lot of cheering going on inside and some music playing. They could hear an announcer saying "and Ketchum wins the battle!" and there was a ding-doing noise, music started to play and the crowd went wild  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder what's going on?" said Yoshi.  
Suddenly a man, a woman and something which looked like a cat suddenly ran into Luigi  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" said the Woman  
"Yeah, watch it buddy" said the Man  
"Come on you two.. we've got to find the twerp!" said the cat-like thing  
Mario looked at these odd trio. The Man had blue hair and the Woman had Red Hair. And their cat looked weird, it stood on two legs instead of four  
"Sorry, Amigos" said Luigi  
"Hmm.. you better be" said the Man  
"Hey Kitty, talk some more" said Yoshi to the cat  
"Hands off, err... huh?" said the cat back  
"Look, James - It's a rare, talking one!" said the Woman, pointing to Yoshi  
"um.. me?" replied Yoshi  
"Let's catch it and take it to the boss, Jessie!!" exclaimed James  
"Go, Arbok!" said Jessie, chucking a red and white ball  
"Go, Weezing!" said James, chucking a similar ball  
"Let's capture that Pokemon!" said the trio  
  
Meanwhile, back on the planet of the Mushroom Kingdom.......  
  
The landscape is torn up by Bowser's ugly machinery, and his destructive power has enslaved the peoples of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser and Kamek look on from the giant window at the front of his new base, on the site of the destroyed Mushroom Castle. He is sitting at a laptop computer terminal  
"Excellent" said Bowser "We now have control of over 60% of this planet, which is almost all of the late Princess Toadstool's Kingdom... Bwa hahahahahahaha!"  
"Yes, my friend" replied Kamek "All thanks to my power of the sacred crystals I stole from that fool Vel..."  
"Haha! You have done well my friend. You will be given this planet when this galaxy is conquered, and known as Galaxy Koopa" Bowser laughed  
"But we never found the remains of Mario, or his friends. Even though they were vaporised, there would be some remains"  
"No matter! Mario is no threat now... He is dead! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" exclaimed Bowser. A message flashed on the computer terminal. It was a troop report.  
"Hmm..... we have one problem, your highness. Someone refuses to bow to your wishes...."  
"WHO? HOW DARE THEY NOT ACCEPT MY RULE!"  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he shouted. His voice echoed through the kingdom...  
  
To Be Continued...  
(C) 2000-2001 darkTW. Mario and all related Characters (C) Nintendo 


	2. Hope

Mario: Lost in Time - Episode VI - Hope  
by darkTW  
  
Previously: Mario, Luigi and Yoshi got taken away from the Pokemon (Thank god!) and found the Time Crystal, but meanwhile Bowser and Kamek have found out their plans!  
  
Mario felt a surge in his arms and felt the power run through his body. Then everything went white, and he was standing in space, but he could not see..  
"you have freed me....... I am the crystal of light, the yellow time crystal....... I thank you for freeing me....... I feel you are on a mission from Vel, the guardian of this universe.... you must find my others before we can stop the evil kamek................" said a woman's voice, softly.  
  
Fourth Planet of the Lylat System, Corneria.  
General Pepper ran down the corridor. He had just received a report of Two thousand spacecraft entering the Lylat system. The klaxons were sounding, and in his hand was the declaration of war from the invading 'Koopa Race'  
He turned another corridor, then into a room. The four members of the Starfox Team, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hair, Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad were sitting in a room looking at computer screens.  
"What's the matter, General?" said Fox  
"We have an Invasion!" replied Pepper  
"Andross again?"  
"No, It's an unknown race known as the Koopa, they are demanding our unconditional surrender"  
"How many ships do they have?" said Falco  
"We have scanned almost two thousand ships, made up of one command ship, nine secondary and 1,900 fighters. Our whole compliment of the Conerian army is smaller than this. I don't know what to do!"  
"We'll go up there and have a look" said Peppy  
"No way!" shouted Falco  
"We have to do something!" exclaimed Fox "Four ships won't get us anywhere, even however good pilots we are; but we'd need a large force to take these bastards out"  
"We have almost 300 fighters on Katina ready on standby, and here we have 150 fighters, including your four. We also have the prototype Z-500 fighter, with quantum torpedoes, which can destroy large ships, such as the secondary ships in the invasion"  
"Let's go!" said Slippy  
"After Andross, we can do anything! We can take these guys out!!" exclaimed Falco  
"Good luck, Star Fox" said General Pepper.  
Hyrule Field, Planet Hyrule. The two children Link and Zelda are out riding horses on Hyrule Field at twilight.  
"What a beautiful night to go riding, Zelda" said Link  
"I agree, Link. Since you saved us all from the evil Ganondorf, Things have been going very well in Hyrule.  
"Thanks" Link had a cheeky grin on his face "Your eyes twinkle in the light of the stars"  
Zelda giggled. "What's that, in the sky?"  
"It looks like a shooting star"  
"wow, it looks breathtaking" replied Zelda  
"that's no shooting star!"  
"What is it then?"  
"It's coming towards us!"  
"Get out of the way! Epona, go!"  
The two quickly ride away from the object. They do not recognise it as a laser blast from one of the Koopa ships in space. They turn around and see the crater where it hit. More are coming down from the sky.  
"It's a bad omen!" said Zelda  
"No, it's something... elsewhere.."  
Space. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are searching for the six stones of time, and have retrieved one of them. It is plugged into the console, and feeding power to the ship.  
"Co-ordinates set. Engaging Hyperdrive" the computer spoke.  
"At last, it's taken hours to get this co-ordinates" said Luigi  
"Calm-a down. Now we a must have some food" replied Mario  
"What is there"  
"Hmm.. it is some sort of instant food making machine, I'll make some pasta"  
"Not pasta again! Got any fruit?"  
"I like pasta"  
"I hate the stuff, pizza is better"  
"How can a you not like pasta?"  
"Oh shut up"  
"No you shut up"  
Suddenly there was a beeping noise and a light flashing on the console. They were on collision course with another spacecraft!  
"Stop the ship!!" shouted Luigi  
Before Mario could move, the computer had stopped it.  
"This spaceship's getting intelligent" said Yoshi, who had just come in from a nap. They could see a ship in front of them resembling a flying saucer from old Sci-Fi films  
"Road Hog" said Mario, as a message came in on the Videophone. A grey, human-like creature came up.  
"I am sorry" spoke a voice "I am on my way to Earth, and I'm in a hurry"  
"Earth?" said Yoshi. Mario cringed.  
"Yes, I am meeting some people there" said the alien  
"Who are you?" said Luigi  
"Oh yes. I am Protector One, a Maian, I am going to earth with some associates to meet a friend on some secret business" said the Alien.  
Yoshi was looking at a monitor at the back of the ship. The current Mushroom Kingdom date was July 10, 2000, and the current space time said July 22, 2023. He thought nothing of it, and went to see what was going on at the front.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
(C) 2000-2001 darkTW. Mario and all related Characters (C) Nintendo 


	3. Battle

Mario: Lost in Time - Episode VII - Battle  
by darkTW  
  
Story Update:   
Part 1: Peach is killed by Bowser and Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are taken to a Space Station   
Part 2: They Meet Kapok, servant of the Universe Guardian and he takes them to him   
Part 3: Mario, Luigi and Yoshi recieve their mission to retrieve the stones of time!   
Part 4: Our heroes set off, and arrive on a strange planet, and are attacked by a crazy trio!   
Part 5: They turn out to be on the Pokemon planet, but Vel saves them from the over-rated franchise, they find the first stone.   
Part 6: Koopa ships are invading the Lylat System and attacking Hyrule! Meanwhile our heroes run into a Maiyan named 'Protector One'  
  
Hyrule, Hyrule Field.  
Link and Zelda are riding at high speed away from the 'strange phenomina' (attack lasers from Koopa ships) to safety  
"Link! what shall we do??!" shouted Zelda  
"Improvise!" shouted Link  
"What do you mean?" screamed Zelda  
"Look, head back to Lon Lon Ranch, I have a plan"  
"Alright!"  
Zelda and Link headed to the ranch. The sky was red with Laser Blasts.  
  
Planet Corneria's Upper Atmosphere  
  
The Starfox Team are in their ships leading the Cornerian Space Fleet out of the blue atmosphere of Corneria to take on the Koopa invaders  
"Weeeeee, these Z-500s are much better than Arwings" said Slippy  
"Watch out, Slippy, these ships are untested" replied Peppy  
"Look ahead, ships!" shouted Falco  
"Entering space," said Peppy  
"Arwings Squadron Theta, start attacking the enemy's fighters, Z-500 Fox Squadron, over to you" said General Pepper on the Radio  
"Good Luck Starfox" said ROB64 on the Radio to the team  
"Thanks ROB" said Fox "OK, let's get em'!"  
  
The fighters engaged the other fighters. The Koopa ships seemed invincible, many arwings were lost in the first few minutes.  
"This is Tense!" screamed Slippy  
"AAAAHH!" screamed a pilot  
"AAAKKKKK!" screamed another  
Suddenly another group of ships hyperspaced in  
"Hey Fox! We're here to help" said a voice  
"Bill! It's you!" said Fox  
"Yes, The Katina Squadron! Here we go men!" replied Bill  
  
Koopa Ship  
  
Bowser was looking impatient. The battle going on outside was now stalemate, with his Koopa fighters matching the arwings and the other Cornerian Army fighters. He Noticed the Z-500s but did not say anything.  
"Bowser, sir" said Kamek  
"News of Mario?" replied Bowser  
"Yes sir, how did you know?"  
"Guessed."  
"Mario seems to be working out our plans"  
"Let him. In the end, he will pay"  
"But sir..."  
"No buts, Kamek."  
  
Many Light Years away, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi have docked with 'Protector One's' ship  
  
"...as I was saying, my name is Protector One, a Maiyan, but you can call me Elvis"  
"heh, funny name" (Luigi whispers to Yoshi). Yoshi Laughs  
"So, Elvis, what are you doing here?" asks Mario  
"I'm on my way to Earth with some comrades to deal with a company called dataDyne" replies Elvis "but since you are guests on my ship, perhaps you like lunch, eh?"  
"What kind of lunch" replied Luigi  
"Oh you know the kind, Burgers, Fries, any human food you want, I'm quite fond of it" said Elvis  
"Got Pasta?" said Mario. Luigi gave him a chilling stare  
"Yes, Pasta too" replied Elvis.  
They walked along to a room marked "Nutrition Room"  
During Lunch Mario turned on the tracker. It suddenly went wild.  
"What's that Noise?" said Elvis  
"Oh, this is just a... tracker.. it helps me.. look for objects which I.. collect" said Mario "Phew. That was good" Mario Thought  
"What kind of things?" said Elvis. Mario suddenly noticed two crystals in a case on one side of the room, he ran over  
"THOSE kind of things" he blurted out "more TIME STONES!" he shouted, he couldn't control himself  
"Oh.. Them, I got those cheap at a galaxy sale. Only 500 credits each" said Elvis  
"Mr. Elvis, can we please have these" said Mario. He was ecstatic.  
"Hmm.. OK, but I must have something in return"  
"Like what?"  
"Some weapons?"  
  
Mario ran back to the ship, grabbed some blue guns and gave them to Elvis.  
"Hmm.. not bad, two phoenix and a Callisto NTG. Very good" Elvis examined the guns then said "OK you can take them".  
Mario removed them from the case and the transmission to Kamek's computer stopped.  
  
Back at the Koopa Mothership  
  
Kamek was fuming, another two stones had gone down. He only had one safe on the ship, the Grey Stone which was powering the computer directly. The technology was limited now he was only draining power from three out of the six stones.  
  
Back on the TimeScape ship  
  
Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were back on the ship within minutes. They plugged the red and green stones into the console and set off. The computer began to look for the last three.  
It showed some locations on the viewer.  
  
"White stone Hylrule - Grey Stone Corneria - Blue Stone Mushroom Kingdom"  
"Mushroom Kingdom?" said Luigi "There's one back home?"  
"Yeah, but home is a long way off, this 'Corneria' place is nearer.  
  
Lon Lon Ranch, Hyrule  
  
Link and Zelda rode into the ranch.  
"Oh, Link, I'm scared" said Zelda, looking terrified  
"Calm down, Zelda" said Link "We need to find cover"  
"What's that?" said Zelda. A small white object was sending a beam up into the dark sky.  
"I'll go investigate" said Link. It had started to rain heavily and the blasts from the sky were getting louder as the planet was bombarded with lasers from the Koopa spaceships.  
Link moved towards the object. It was a clear white crystal, but when he went to pick it up it was too heavy to lift. It must have been fastened to the ground.  
Suddenly he saw a huge object coming towards them. He ran over to Zelda and the two of them rode out as fast as they could back to the castle.  
  
The object landed in the ranch and Koopa troops started to leave it. It was a landing craft. In the cockpit was Iggy, one of the Koopa Kids  
"Go, my soldiers! Take out these primitives! Bwahahahaha!"  
Link and Zelda were riding at high speed. They noticed the Hyrule Castle Town drawbridge was rising. They realised they weren't going to make it, but Link made Epona go faster. He tried to grab Zelda but it was too late and they both fell off their horses onto the hard ground and fell unconscious. Epona and Zelda's horse leaped into the town but with no riders on them..  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Link woke up. He had a koopa laser gun pointed at his head. He no longer had his sword and shield, and his clothes were badly ripped. He looked around and could not see anything. He fainted, just seeing the Koopa's face in his eyes.  
  
To Be Continued...  
(C) 2001 darkTW. Mario and all Nintendo related Characters (C) Nintendo 


	4. Destiny

Mario: Lost in Time - Episode VIII - Destiny  
by darkTW  
  
Story Update: The team now has three out of the six stones of time, which will stop Bowser taking over the universe. The Koopa army has invaded Hyrule and the Lylat system. We pick up as Link wakes up from an episode he'll never forget…  
  
Link woke up. He had a large pain on his head and his clothes were shredded  
"Zelda!" he shouted. His eyes began working again and he could see he was in a dark, empty prison cell with no light, it was just metal all over. He was also on a metal bed. He searched for his equipment, but everything he had was gone, even his boots had been removed!  
"Shit."  
"I'd better find a way to get out of here" Link thought. He searched the room but found nothing of interest. Suddenly he heard something. It was someone moving outside the door!  
"Hello!" he shouted "Hello, is anyone there???"  
"Oi? Whosat?" said the voice "Oh, so you finally woke up, then?" It was a very deep voice  
"Where am I?" Link shouted  
"You're a prisoner of the Koopa, mate" said the voice  
"What?"  
"Heh heh heh" laughted the voice "Ha ha ha bwa ha ha!"  
  
Mario, Luigi and Yoshi's ship, the TimeScape  
  
"Corneria, ETA 2.1 minutes" said the computer.   
Mario was resting in his chair eating pasta. Luigi was playing a game on the ship's computer.  
"You call this good?" said Luigi "This game is worthless!!" he shouted  
"Don't-a mock Mario Paint" said Mario "I marketed-a that-a game myself"  
Luigi sighed. Why did Mario get all the games of his adventures? Why didn't he?  
"Come and sit-a down" said Mario "We're almost-a there"  
"Whatever" replied Luigi  
"Warning… Possible Hazard in Warpdrop zone" said the computer "Recommend sheild deployment"  
"Nah" said Mario.  
  
The ship suddenly dropped out of warp speed.  
  
"What the hell is that???" shouted Fox on the radio. The Cornerian army and the Koopa fighters were fighting and the Timescape had dropped into the middle of it!!  
"Don't know, Fox!" replied Peppy  
"Hey fox, my man, do you see that?" said Bill  
"Is it hostile?" said Slippy  
"Unknown" said ROB64 replying from the Great Fox  
  
"SHIT-A!" shouted Mario as he dropped his pasta on the floor. The ship was being bombarded with lasers and shaking around like crazy   
"yeah, POSSIBLE HAZARD my butt!"  
"Hull at 82%" The computer had a siren running and hissed loudly  
"Put up the damn shields!!!" shouted Luigi "Engage Cloaking Device!"  
"What is this, Galaxy War 4 or something????" exclaimed Mario  
  
"Crud!" shouted Falco "It's disappearing"  
"It has some sort of cloaking device" said Peppy "I'm losing it off my radar".  
  
A short distance from the fight, on the Koopa mothership  
  
Kamek looked on in amazement as this huge craft suddenly disappeared. Suddenly the computer went crazy.  
"3 Time stones, proximity… near!!!"  
"NO!" shouted Kamek "I know! That's MARIO's ship! AAAAHHHH!" He out of the room towards Bowser's throne room  
  
Back at the battlefield.  
  
"Well there isn't any time stones here!" shouted Yoshi  
"Wait, there's one on that huge ship over there!" said Luigi  
"Oh No…" Mario suddenly stopped dead. The ship had Bowser's head as it's front.  
"It's BOWSER's ship! AAAAHHHH!"  
  
"This is Cornerian army representative Fox McCloud to cloaked vessel, please identify" the radio blinked.  
Mario looked round. What should he do?  
"Umm... this is Mario Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom… freedom unit"  
"Mario who?"  
"Mario Mario"  
"Mario.. is that you?"  
"I don't think I know-a you" said Mario  
"Remember Fox from the Nintendo Smash Bros. Tournament?"  
"Oh yeah!, Fox!! Good-a to see you again!"  
"Or not to see…"  
"Yes, but you were hitting us with your big lasers, I am here on a mission to stop Bowser"  
Luigi gave Mario a bad stare.  
"I mean.. We are here, Luigi and Yoshi are here too!"  
"Luigi! Nice to see you too, buddy!"  
  
In the place where Link is being held.  
  
Link is extremely cold. The light inside the cell is low and there seems to be no heating. He thinks about if he may die in here. He thinks he has been in here at least a day with no food or water. Suddenly he hears a sound and a bright glowing. He turns around and sees a figure.  
  
"Argh!" he shouts  
"Link. My name is Vel. I am the guardian of the universe. Your great heroic record precedes you, Hero of Time!"  
"Guardian?". Like a god? Farore, Din and Nayru?"  
"No, not like that, I am merely the guardian, the most elder of this universe. but enough for now. I have come to tell you that you are the second-destined of the whole universe"  
"Destined?"  
"Yes. There are three of you. One has been called, and now only one remains"  
"But I'm trapped in this cell and I may die here"  
"Never think like that, my Link"  
"Where is Zelda?"  
"Zelda is in your predicament also, but she is weaker than you and may well die"  
"I've got to get to her!" shouted Link  
"Patience. I am here to give you a great power. A legendary power. A power which only a certain few have."  
  
Vel closed his hands and pointed his palms at Link. Link felt nothing, but he new something was different.  
"Believe, Link. Believe and you could use this new power." Vel vanished.  
"Nooo! How do I use it???"  
"NO! Zelda is going to die and it's all my fault!!!!" Link was so angry with himself. He suddenly started to punch himself in the stomach. "NO!" "NO!" "NOOOOO!!!" His Anger was pulsating throughout his body.  
  
Link suddenly felt something happen to him. He started to glow yellow and he suddenly felt he could have defeated Ganon with one punch. He looked at himself in the metal chrome floor. His hair turned yellow and his whole body was alive with power. A yellow aura covered his body, pulsating and whooshing  
  
A voice spoke to link from within.. "The ability to become a super self.. only one, Sonic the Hedgehog and a race known as the Saiya-jins have this power, both are used separately to yours, yours is based on your courage."  
  
To Be Continued...  
(C) 2001 darkTW. Mario and all Nintendo related Characters (C) Nintendo 


	5. 

Mario: Lost in Time - Episode V - Rescue  
by darkTW  
  
Previously: The Mushroom Castle has been destroyed, and Princess Peach Toadstool has been Killed. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi witnessed this event, and were unable to help. They were transported to a space station, where they learned that Vel, the Guardian of the Universe had a challenge for them. After meeting Vel, they were given a spaceship, the TimeScape. This took them to a mysterious planet. They met three life-forms, two human and one a cat-like creature. After they spotted Yoshi, they referred to him as a 'Pokémon'  
  
Suddenly a Snake and a weird thing with two heads leaped out of the balls the people had chucked, and suddenly went for Yoshi.  
"Hey! Leave Yoshi alone, jerks!" shouted Luigi  
"Call us Jerks?" said James  
"Teach them a lesson, Arbok!" said Jessie  
  
The snake went for Yoshi, but he swung his tail around and knocked it away, and it collapsed to the floor.  
"Grr.... Weezing, Gas attack!" said James  
The weird thing James had referred to as 'Weezing' came up and started to squirt out smoke and gas.  
"Luigi, Yoshi! The gas masks!" shouted Mario as he whipped out his mask and leaped up into the air.  
"Here we go!" shouted Mario as he jumped on Weezing's head and it made the 'ding' noise, like the Koopas back home.  
"Woohoo!" said Luigi  
"Grr....... What are you waiting for, James? get them......." Jessie stopped in midsentence.  
"What are you three goons up to this time!?" shouted a Boy. Mario could not see him yet.  
"Yeah, what?" said a Girl  
"Team Rocket!" said a Young Man  
  
The boy suddenly ran up and this yellow mouse jumped off his shoulder.  
"Pikachu, Thundershock!" he shouted and the mouse moved towards Jessie and James.  
The mouse suddenly let out a bolt of electricity, zapping Jessie, James and Meowth. Mario looked on in awe. Then there was a loud bang and Mario, Yoshi and Luigi were transported away.  
  
"Hello Mario, this is Vel. Pokemon is scummy crap so don't spend time with these fools. I'll transport you forward through the story so you can get off this planet a.s.a.p"  
  
Night. Kamek is awake monitoring the computer terminals in Bowser's throne room.  
  
Reports were coming in that the entire Mushroom Kingdom had been taken over, and the Koopa troops were heading out into the other Kingdom on the planet. Kamek was finally satisfied. The large screen had a map of the planet, showing a red area where Koopa rule was forced.  
He looked at the comms system. There was a funny signal being picked up. On the screen was a very blurry picture. He looked and saw... it was Vel.... talking to MARIO!  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kamek  
  
Mario, Luigi and Yoshi find themselves in some woods.  
  
Mario holds the tracker. It shows a map of the area, and an arrow which is changing colour as the get closer. It's a bit like a palmtop computer. They all wonder what just happened but say nothing. They decide to continue searching for the stone,  
  
"Not a far now, Luigi" said Mario  
"How far, Mario" said Yoshi  
"Around 1km away" replied Mario  
"I wish there was an easier way to travel around here" said Luigi "If the guardians have so much techno a stuff, why can't they provide us with some land vehicles"  
"Hmm I wish I had a my trusty Kart" said Mario  
"Wait a minute, I'm sure in that training program we had before we left said something about pin-point transportation systems on the tracker" Luigi  
"But only at certain ranges" said Mario "It would only be on this planet any-a way, we could not transport our Karts a-here"  
  
They continued on into the forest. They saw some strange things happening. The trees seemed to be bending over here. also the path seemed to get narrower, and the grass was going in the same direction. It was like a worm-hole effect.  
  
"Hey a-Mario, Look!" shouted Luigi. A large yellow beam was coming down from space, into the lake in a clearing they had just entered. They had not seen it when they approached before.  
The tracker began to go crazy. It was flashing red, meaning they were very close. With closer inspection the lake had a place in it where there was no water, and the lake was like a whirlpool surrounding it. The yellow beam was entering the space in the lake.  
  
"Wow.... there's something important in that hole" said Yoshi  
"It must be.... the a- time stone!" shouted Mario  
"Warning. Time distortion near" said the tracker  
"I've got to get it!" exclaimed Mario  
"Wait - you'll drown if you go in there!" said Luigi "use the transporter"  
  
Mario switched to the transport mode on the tracker and an overlay map of the area came on the screen. It showed all the objects in the area. He locked onto the stone in the lake, and pressed transport. There was a flash, and a loud hiss sound and the yellow beam from space stopped, the lake returned to normal, and the trees went back upright.  
  
The crystal appeared on the floor. It was bright yellow, clear crystal and gleaming. on top of it was a small device that was flashing red. Mario went over and took the device off.  
  
"Hmm... It says 'Koopa'" thought Mario  
"We've done it!" shouted Yoshi  
"yeah! we've found the first stone" exclaimed Luigi  
  
That very second, back in Bowser's Base. There is a meeting of Bowser, Kamek and other allies in the central control room.  
  
"so, Wario refuses to let his castle down, and that Flashing 'Bowser' sign is to be put outside the base. I love that sig...." Bowser was stopped by a loud klaxon.  
  
Kamek ran into the room next to the one they were in, and looked at the power status on the time crystals he was draining of power and technology.  
"Readings on the Yellow crystal are gone, but all the equipment is working perfectly" Kamek shouted as Bowser ran into the room  
"What? How???" Bowser exclaimed  
"It can only be one thing. Someone else has the Time Crystal" Kamek said  
"NO!!!!" shouted Bowser. Things were not going well.  
  
To Be Continued...  
(C) 2000-2001 darkTW. Mario and all related Characters (C) Nintendo 


End file.
